For Argument's Sake
by Saruvi
Summary: An argument between Hisoka and Tsuzuki ends up with them in bed.


**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

"Tsu," Hisoka murmured as Tsuzuki slid over his body, kissing downwards, making Hisoka gasp.

"Yes?" Tsuzuki answered.

He was right where he'd never thought he'd be. On top of Hisoka, who always seemed to hate him and everyone else.

So in the midst of an argument, Hisoka was taken aback when Tsuzuki had grabbed him and thrown him into his room. Then backed him up against the wall and kissed him. Hisoka almost melted into a puddle right there and then, but being the strong shinigami that he was, his training commanded him to access the situation.

"W-what are you doing?" Hisoka had asked, but already, he was beginning to kiss back. His hands wrapping around Tsuzuki's strong back, running up and down, as he pressed his body into Tsuzuki's.

"What's it look like I'm doing Hisoka," Tsuzuki had replied, "I'm kissing you and then I'm going to do what I've wanted since you got here."

"What's that?" Hisoka asked stupidly.

He knew what Tsuzuki was going to do but yet, he had to ask anyway. He always had to ask. Tsuzuki moaned instead of answering as their erections hit each other through the fabric of their pants. Hisoka was a total mess. Tsuzuki was the one man he was in love with, and here he was, on the verge of being made love to by the man. Hisoka was a bundle of nerves.

"Why this all of a sudden?" Hisoka gasped out as Tsuzuki began to undress him. He was slow about it, moving as though under water and it made Hisoka just want to jump up and rip the clothing from both their sweaty bodies.

Slowly stripping the boy from his jeans, Tsuzuki reveled in the pale flesh that was left visible to his purple eyes. The boy was beautiful. God how he wanted him. He was however surprised that Hisoka wasn't resisiting. It was as though he too had wanted this from the beginning.

"Yes, I wanted this all along," Hisoka panted, "But I didn't think you wanted me. Why would you want me anyway?"

"Why would you ask that?" Tsuzuki asked, stopping in the movement to take off the boy's boxers.

Hisoka shrugged. "You know my past. You know what he did to me. Why would you want me if I'm dirty?"

"One, you're not dirty. Two, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen Soka. I love you so much. That is why I want you. But if you don't want to do this, let me know because I won't be able to st op if we go any further," Tsuzuki told him.

"I don't want to stop, but what if I am bad at it?" Hisoka asked, tears filling his emerald eyes.

"There is no way you'll be bad at it but if you have doubts on anything we do, I will show you how to do it alright?" Tsuzuki told him, wiping his tears away.

"A-alright. I love you too Tsuzuki. Please make love to me!" Hisoka exclaimed, throwing his arms around his partner and kissing him.

Tsuzuki nodded and removed the boy's boxers. He was surprised at the emotional change in his young partner. Hisoka had always had walls up around himself but it seemed, right now, all those walls were down and he was just himself. A little lost, a little doubtful, but full of love for Tsuzuki. And Tsuzuki? He couldn't love him anymore than already did.

When Hisoka began to tremble, Tsuzuki stopped caressing his chest and leaned up to kiss his neck, "It's alright Soka, just calm down and breathe. I'll take care of you," he told the younger boy.

"Please," Hisoka murmured, thrusting up involuntarily. Infact, his whole body was acting strangely. It was as though, even if he didn't know what to do, his body did. And right now he wanted his partner more than he'd ever wanted anything.

Though he didn't understand these feelings, only have come into contact with sex once in his life at thirteen when Muraki had raped him, he knew what they were and what they would mean when this was said and done.

"We'll be together in more than one way after this if that's what you're thinking," Tsuzuki told him.

"You will still want me after taking me?" Hisoka asked, surprised. In his experience, people wanted you only as long as they desired you, then they left you.

"Yes of course silly. I will always want you. You will be with me forever. I won't ever leave you or let you go," Tsuzuki said, "If that is what you want as well."

"Yes! I want to be with you always. Please continue making us one," Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki nodded, and kissed the boy on the mouth driving his tongue in to memorize every detail. He had to force himself to go slowly. To not ravage the boy right then and there. He made himself go slow, savoring every bit of Hisoka's body he could.

Sliding downwards to lick and suck one nipple, then the other one he loved every reaction Hisoka gave him, from crying out to moaning to tangling his small hands into the older man's hair. Crying out his partner's name, Hisoka arched up as Tsuzuki's tongue dipped into his navel.

Then trailed downwards to suck on the inside of one thigh, trailing his hands upwards to pinch and rub his nipples between his fingers. Hisoka almost began crying from the feelings welling up inside of him. He didn't know a person could feel this good.

"Hnnn Tsuzuki," Hisoka moaned as Tsuzuki took his erection into his mouth and Hisoka flooded with embarrassment as he came right then and there. "Oh god, I'm sorry! Did I ruin this?" he cried.

"No, stop thinking you're going to ruin this. You can't ruin it. You taste so good Soka," Tsuzuki told him lapping at the pearly white cum dripping down the boy's thighs and puddling onto the sheets.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that so fast," Hisoka cried again.

"Fast or slow, you'll always be good. I'm sure. I'm not angry. Want to continue?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka nodded, his blush beginning to fade.

Tsuzuki slowly lapped up the rest of the cum he could get to, then, spreading Hisoka's legs, he looked up at the boy, who looked at him, green meeting purple and nodded for him to continue.

Licking up the underside of Hisoka's member, the older shinigami was happy to see it begin to harden once more. He had thought the boy would be too embarrassed to continue. Hisoka moaned and arched up again, but gasped and tried to pull away when a finger probed his entrance.

"Relax, it's okay," Tsuzuki said, as he licked the quivering entrance of the boy. When Hisoka's breathing returned to a normal steady pace, Tsuzuki slipped in a finger causing Hisoka to cry out in pain.

"Ow," Hisoka cried out.

"Shush, it'll be over soon I promise, look at me okay?" Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki and was amazed at everything he saw in those purple depths. Love, respect, caring, caution, he saw it all and he realized, it was all for him. He wanted to give some of what he saw back but he didn't know how so he relaxed and tried not to cry out when a second and third finger were inserted into him.

"Baby, keep looking at me alright? I love you so much. I'm so sorry that I have to hurt you to make you feel good but I promise it won't hurt much longer," Tsuzuki whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth.

Moving the fingers in out of Hisoka slowly drove Tsuzuki crazy. He wanted so badly to be inside the boy he almost couldn't contain himself, shifting, he was happy when Hisoka seemed to adjust pretty fast allowing him to remove his fingers and position himself between his legs.

"Do you want to be on top or is this okay?" Tsuzuki asked.

"This is okay. Please continue. I want to feel you," Hisoka whispered back.

Slowly entering the boy's body, Tsuzuki kissed him on the neck, nibbling and biting to try to take some of the sting away from what was happening down below. From the stinging of the biting to the sensation of Tsuzuki entering him, Hisoka didn't know what to do. Cry in pain or moan in pleasure. He ended up crying in pleasure. Which made Tsuzuki stop so he could adjust.

Tugging on the man to get him to move, Hisoka whispered, "Please move please love me."

"I do love you Soka. I have always loved you so much. Thank you for this. Thank you for trusting me enough to let me show you how much I love you," Tsuzuki whispered back before he began moving in and out of the boy's body.

And a maelstrom hit Hisoka as everything inside of him heated up to come together and explode as Tsuzuki climaxed with him. The two left panting as their heartrates merged to form one beat.

"Remind me next time to argue with you again," Hisoka said.

"Or you could just ask me to make love to you," Tsuzuki replied, pulling out and holding the boy in his arms.

"Baka. I think I like this lovers thing. Maybe, you could make love to me again later?" Hisoka asked shyly.

"I'll make love to anytime you ask," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka leaned up and kissed the man. He wasn't happy about the argument, but he was happy at the result.


End file.
